Please, Don't Let Me Make the Same Mistake Again
by ashangel101010
Summary: Prompt by hidingunderblankets. Set after season three. Leon, otherwise known as HercuLeon in Chaotic, is dealing with his family problems by exploring some Location in the OverWorld. Unfortunately for him, Trimdaal does not take too kindly to humans.


Please, Don't Let Me Make the Same Mistake Again

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Mistake by Moby

* * *

When Leon was figuring out his screenname for the online game of Chaotic, he chose to incorporate 'Hercules' with his own name to make 'HercuLeon'. It was not solely because _Hercules_ is his favorite Disney movie. No, it had to do mostly with his relationship with his family. In the Ancient Roman and Ancient Greek mythology, Hercules (Heracles) was pretty much tortured mad by Juno (Hera) solely because he happened to be one of the many illegitimate children sired by her husband, Jupiter (Zeus). Now, Leon isn't some demigod who has to go on arduous adventures in order to redeem himself, like when Hercules slaughtered Megara and his children and had to do his Twelve Labours, and he isn't a bastard that his father sired. No, unfortunately, he is the biological child of his parents.

His parents are not physically abusive or neglectful. Instead, Leon perceives them as unintentionally emotionally harmful to him. It's not like they scream slurs at him or make lewd comments; it's more like they are trying to get him on their side and against the other spouse. His mom, ironically, is a marriage counselor; his dad, fittingly, is an electrical engineer. His mom is cursed with an unpleasant and jealous demeanor like Hera, while his dad is an unrepentant man-whore like Zeus. However, unlike Zeus, his dad had the wisdom to get a vasectomy shortly after Leon's birth, so Leon is somewhat grateful in knowing that he doesn't have a slew of half-siblings around the world.

Leon cannot fathom why on Earth that two people like his parents ever wanted to be together. It's not because he's the result a forced marriage between two high schoolers that didn't use protection; no, he was conceived about three years after his parents were married and both had graduated from college by that point. It's also not because they "settled" for each other; his mom pretty much looks like Scarlett O'Hara from the movie except with black hair and pale skin, while his dad still sports thick, indigo-blue hair with the body of Captain America. Leon has concluded they ended up together because they found each other as perfect complements to their beauty and wanted only the best; however, they forgot to factor in their horrible personalities.

The only good thing that Leon can say came from the marriage is himself. He wouldn't have existed without them, sadly enough. They love him, but clearly not enough for them to listen to him. When he was around ten and listening to them accusing each other of cheating (which his dad is still doing to this day) and other things, he walked out of his room and frankly told them that they should just get a divorce. He was only ten-years-old and he already figured out a solution for their marital woes. However, they treated his advice like a temper tantrum and ignored him. They've been ignoring his advice for almost eight years at this point.

Over the years, Leon has resigned himself to just ignoring the two and locking himself in his room. He's given up on his parents. It's gotten to the point where he lets them use him; at least, he can get some free stuff from them. Like his Scanner and most of Chaotic cards. His Scanner is the best present he has ever received from his parents' feud. It can at least take part of him to a world where his parents aren't feuding. And his Earth-self can listen to his music at the loudest possible volume to drown out his parents' irritating voices.

* * *

Leon is in Perim, specifically somewhere in the OverWorld. He ported to the Forest of Life, and then just wandered away. It wasn't like he was on a Scan Quest or on the lookout for a specific Creature or Location. He's been walking for about four hours now, stopping every now and again to drink from his water bottle or munch on a granola bar, and hasn't found anything arousing his interest. But then again, he isn't on planning scanning anything specific.

Right now, he's walking on a dirt path with ice-blue grass surrounding him. Most of the trees in wherever he is are thin like bamboo but brittle enough for Leon to snap a branch with just his pinkie. There's also an acid-green river running through the place which looks like the toxic sludge that M'Arrillians like to spread. _Maybe, the trees are so sickly because of the M'Arrillians; they are worse than UnderWorlders!_ Leon has to restrain himself from punching a tree in anger. He hates how messed-up some parts of the OverWorld is still is, and it's been almost five months since those disgusting M'Arrillians were beaten back by Maxxor, Iparu, and….Chaor.

"PISS OFF, YOU MISTAKES OF THE COTHICA!" A brittle, white tree gets split apart by some sort of flying electric eel slamming into it. He then sees a giant purple spider with some red muscles peeking out at the joints of its six legs. It has a human face with three pairs of glowing green eyes and an orange beard taking up the bottom half of its face. It has a pair of arms with claws like Danians. He wonders if this spider monster might be an UnderWorlder. Lots of UnderWorlders look like monsters.

"PIECES OF SHIT!" Also, UnderWorlders have the proclivity to cuss. But then again, this spider monster is being attacked by flying electric eels that turn out to be M'Arrillians. Even Leon would be dropping a hundred f-bombs if he were in the spider monster's position. Leon decides to take cover behind a big, willow-looking tree. He knows that getting in the way of Creatures battling will most likely end with his death. And if he's going to risk his life for a Creature, he'll risk it for an OverWorlder.

Now there are three flying electric eels surrounding the spider monster. The M'Arrillians are flinging electricity at the spider monster like lightning; the spider monster gets hit on the red part of his back which causes him to cough up some green liquid that almost looks like the river water. _It must be his blood._ Leon is tempted to port out now to avoid watching a Creature die; he has never seen a Creature die before, even if this spider monster is an UnderWorlder, he's not going to watch some Creature die.

"BLIGHTS ON PERIM!" The spider monster then shoots his webs at them and then pelts the M'Arrillians with Flame Orbs. The flying electric eels let out screams that sounds like a car screeching into a telephone pole. The M'Arrillians then flee when the spider monster sends an Ember Swarm at them. Leon immediately pulls out his Scanner to scan the Creature; even if this Creature is an UnderWorlder, he'll just trade the scan to someone (probably Elliot) for a better scan.

"YOU!" Leon curses at how loud his Scanner is at scanning and then moves to port out. Unfortunately, the spider monster shoots a web at him and he loses his grip on his Scanner. _Well, shit!_ Leon curses himself for not doing the smart thing and port out earlier. He tries to move but the webbing just becomes more constrictive like it is a boa constrictor. He then stops struggling because he's afraid that he'll just suffocate himself. He resigns to the face that his life is literally in this spider monster's….claws.

"HUMAN, IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR THIS!" Leon is pulled right up by the spider monster. He can literally feel the flecks of blood and spit hit his face as the spider monster raves.

"I didn't do anything. I _**literally**_ didn't do anything!" Leon may have not lifted a finger to help the spider monster, but at least he didn't make the situation worse. It's an unspoken rule for Chaotic players to not get involved in a Creature's fight because there's a high chance involvement will just make everything worse.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT MY HOME IS THIS NOW!" _Typical UnderWorlder blinded by his rage to articulate anything intelligent._ Leon wisely doesn't voice his thoughts. He knows being sarcastic with the Creature isn't going to get him out of this.

"How? This is my first time ever being here or even seeing you." Leon calmly states. His temper is rising, but he's able to hold back his anger simply because the spider monster could kill him if he spoke out of turn. He really doesn't want to be killed by some bastard spawn of Gimli and Aragog.

"I SAVED ONE OF YOU HUMANS FROM AN M'ARRILLIAN BUT THEN I WAS BRAINWASHED FOR MY TROUBLES!" _Ah, the blame game, how typical._ Leon snarls inwardly. The spider monster's argument reminds him of his parents' arguments with each other. His dad blames the woman, or rather women, for seducing him, while his mom would blame her work for being cold in bed or something like that. It usually ended with the pair accepting each other's excuses and there would be peace…..for about a week.

"It was your choice to save the human." Leon is wondering why in Perim an UnderWorlder would save a human. UnderWorlders are not altruistic like OverWorlders; they would literally sacrifice their own kinsmen to survive. But then again, the player in question could have had something that the spider monster wanted.

"ANY OVERWORLDER WOULD SAVE SOMEONE WHO NEEEDS IT!" Leon's snake-green eyes widen in incredulity. The spider monster is actually an OverWorlder.

"W-Well, it was nonetheless your choice. You should've known what was going to happen when you saved that player. There was obviously a high chance you were going to get brainwashed or worse. If you're going to blame someone, blame yourself!" This time Leon's temper gets the better of him at the end. He's used to OverWorlders being noble, caring, and not full out resenting humans. This OverWorlder did do something noble, but he's being an utter ass to him. Just like his parents.

"….You're right, human." Leon was expecting his face to be ripped apart for his outburst. However, he is suspicious of this Creature just admitting he's right. But it's also sort of an ego boost for him.

"Look, I know you're home looks horribly scarred right now. But time heals all wounds. Eventually, maybe with some help from other OverWorlders or even players, this Location can return to its glory. Or at least come close to it." Leon isn't going to offer his help. Honestly, he doesn't know the first thing about how to clean up a Location. However, he is willing to offer Reggie's help; he did hear that Reggie is helping out at the Riverlands, so the player at least has some experience in fixing Locations.

"Not all of us have the time anymore to wait. But at least the next generation will enjoy my home when I'm gone." Leon feels sad now. He cannot really assess how old the Creature is, but his words do indicate that this Creature probably doesn't have much time left. He also wonders if the M'Arrillians had something to do with this.

"Yeah, I'm Leon. And would you please un-web me; it's kind of tight." The Creature brings one of his claws to the web and slices the webbing off like paper. Leon falls to the ground but is able to stand right back up. Now, he just needs to find his Scanner.

"I am Trimdaal. I believe this is yours." Trimdaal then turns around and shoots a web-rope that pulls in Leon's Scanner. He then hands it to the player.

"Thank you." He looks at his Scanner and realizes that his Scanner actually completed its scan before Trimdaal attacked him. _Holy shit, his wisdom stat is 85!_ Leon almost gapes in amazement. Granted, it's not as high as Najarin's, but he still finds that pretty impressive. And at least Trimdaal's energy is leagues higher than the great Muge. It also turns out that he can use water attacks as well as fire attacks which will make him very useful in a future re-re-match with that UnderWorld ass, KidChaor.

"Run along now, there's probably more of those M'Arrillian scum somewhere around here." Leon smiles and then ports back to Chaotic. Right now, his Earth-self is probably turning himself deaf with music, but at least his Chaotic-self got to score a pretty sweet scan from an interesting OverWorlder.

* * *

 **Author's Comments-** Many months ago, I received a prompt from someone (who's PM I mistakenly confused with another PM and deleted it by mistake) requesting me to write about a player's family trouble while teaching a Creature not to be so against humans. I promised I would get it done before the year is out….and I actually made it to the deadline.

Anyways, I chose Leon as in HercuLeon who only shows up in season one's "Over Under Rent Asunder" and season three's "Loser's Circle" episodes. He's pretty much the opposite yet similar to Kaz. However, he seems to make it his life goal to slam UnderWorld players and the UnderWorld Tribe with his OverWorlders. I found him arrogant, but I was absolutely fine with that since he was clearly meant to be Kaz's foil. Especially in the "Loser's Circle" episode where Kaz was being more of an ass than him. Thanks to his interesting screenname, I decided to relate him to the famous hero where he derived his screenname from when it comes to his family problems. Also, being deceptive is highly revered in the UnderWorld Tribe; and Leon is not keen on deception due to his father's philandering.

Trimdaal is from the cards who never got to appear on the show. I based most of his personality and appearance from said card and then promptly made up his personality. I thought it would poetic irony for him to also teach Leon a lesson about OverWorlders. Do not judge a Creature by his or her appearance. Also, he kind of does look like a mixture of Gimli from _Lord of the Rings_ and Aragog from _Harry Potter_.


End file.
